


洞之中

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 一直想看这个play有点变态有很多bug请不要太过较真ooc





	洞之中

帕西瓦尔失业了有段时间，他四处投递简历却一无所获，只能打一些不挣钱的零工。即便这样他还是固执的不愿从舒适的公寓里搬离，这使得他的存款从四位数变成三位数，又很快变成了两位数，最后公寓的房东拒绝了他拖延房租的请求，毫不留情的将他驱赶出来。  
没了住所的帕西瓦尔简直糟透了，他睡过公园，住过桥洞，整个人变得萎靡不振。他好不容易再次攒够钱找了一个房租便宜的地方，这里不像原来那个公寓那样舒适，有着糟糕的隔音，漏水的房顶，整个房间没有什么像样的家具，床也不过是一张床垫随意的扔在脏兮兮的地板上，但好歹有一间浴室，虽然经常坏掉只有冷水。这一切比他之前强多了。  
帕西瓦尔无法抱怨什么，他能有地方住已经是谢天谢地，他重重的叹了口气，泄愤一般将上一任租客贴在墙上的艳星海报从墙上扯下来，一个拳头大小的洞出现在他眼前。  
“还能再糟吗？”他自嘲一声。  
他蹲下来想看看那个洞能不能补上，却看到了隔壁的房间，他没想到这个墙壁竟然这么的薄，就像是一个稍微厚一点的木板将一间大屋隔成了两间那样。  
“还能再糟吗？”他又说了一遍，伸手敲了敲墙壁，发出空洞的声响，“隔壁有人吗？”他弯下腰从洞中看去，里面没人，只能看到与这间屋子相似的隔壁的房间，虽然也有点乱糟糟的，但至少比这里整洁。  
帕西瓦尔低头看着被自己揉成团的海报有些懊恼，还不如不揭下来，他可以继续当这个洞不存在。他不知道是今天第几次的叹气，把变成纸团的海报放在地上重新展开，按照其留在墙上的痕迹大概猜测出孔洞位置上的颜色，然后找来了相似的纸再次贴了回去，至少在补好这个洞之前他要维持原状。  
当天晚上隔壁的人回来了，帕西瓦尔听到了钥匙转动的声音，他不敢贸然的出去跟那个邻居去商量墙上的那个洞。  
如果对方是个暴躁脾气的家伙该怎么办？他在心里揣测。他立刻想到了那个洞，从那里观察一下或许是一个不错的选择。  
帕西瓦尔小心翼翼地揭开那张纸往里看，正好看到邻居坐在孔洞附近的桌子前，这吓了他一跳，立刻合上纸，飞身上床垫假装看着手机里的新闻。过了许久对面都没有动静，帕西瓦尔这才再次壮起胆子去揭开那张纸，这一次他更加小心了，只敢悄悄掀起一个角，就见那个邻居坐在桌子前专心致志的用笔记本打着什么，他有着一头乱糟糟的金棕色头发，戴着一副老学究的眼镜，身上的衣服也有些松松垮垮，感觉很土气。帕西瓦尔就瞄了一眼立刻把纸贴了回去，他可不想让人发现，以为自己有什么奇怪的癖好。至少他确认了一件事——邻居好像是个好说话的人。  
帕西瓦尔重新躺回床垫，在网上搜索着如何与邻居打好关系，看着看着就偏到某个情色网站上打算浏览视频。这时隔壁传来了淋浴的声音，帕西瓦尔的脑中不自觉的浮现出隔壁邻居裸体的样子——那个人看着挺瘦，或许没什么肌肉，有着纤细的身躯，和与之相配的长度恰到好处的阴茎，或许还没有割过包皮，那个人会用他骨节分明的手指剥开那层皮仔细清洗里面的污垢——帕西瓦尔的想象越来越离谱，不知歪到何处，他身下的阴茎因为这些想法起了反应。  
水声停止了，帕西瓦尔飞出天外的意识这才回来。肿胀的下体让他有了一个大胆的想法，他迅速地关上灯，蹑手蹑脚的走到墙边揭开上面的纸，再次悄悄地往里看去。刚才被他意淫的邻居正从浴室走出来，整个人看着比刚才清爽许多。他很随意的擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，没有眼镜的遮挡能看到他好看的眼眸，腰间裹了条毛巾，遮住最让人遐想的部位。他的身型跟帕西瓦尔想的一样纤细，但比他想的多出很多雀斑，他从没见过哪个人会有这么多的雀斑。  
帕西瓦尔整个人被吸引住了，他肆意地盯着对方的身躯，想象着水珠在肌肤上流过的轨迹。他更硬了。他的手伸向下体隔着裤子揉搓着逐渐挺立的阴茎，呼吸变得更加急促。帕西瓦尔庆幸对方没有什么警惕意识，没有向孔洞那里观望，不然肯定能对上他贪婪的目光。  
所有的窥视停在那个人穿上自己肥大的衬衫后，帕西瓦尔对穿上衣服的邻居没有半点兴趣，他兴致缺缺地把纸重新贴回去，弯着腰走到浴室，他打开花洒，任由水打在身上，淋湿自己的衣服。他闭上眼继续回想着对方的样子，粗大的阴茎被释放出来，他炙热的手掌握了上去，上下套弄着。他的腰不自觉的前后挺进，模仿抽插的样子，粗重的鼻息喷薄而出，充满情欲的喘息声压抑在喉间。他想象着邻居漂亮的眼睛上氤氲着一层水汽；想象着他在自己身下呻吟、求欢的样子。这些想象刺激着他的感官，他射了，积压已久的精液喷薄而出，射在了瓷砖上，顺着水流冲进下水道。帕西瓦尔喘着粗气，瘫倒在地上。  
从那天开始，他每天最期盼的就是邻居出浴的那一时刻，他从一开始的偷偷摸摸，到后来肆无忌惮的从孔洞中盯着对方的身体进行自慰，窟窿下方的墙壁上附着了他射出的精液。  
帕西瓦尔偷窥过对方吃饭、看书、睡觉，甚至自慰，他想象着对方含着自己阴茎，吞下自己的精液。疯狂的想法不断占据他的思想，他愈发的想要在对方的身体中驰骋，他想要肆意蹂躏那个身体。  
只有那个邻居毫无所知，继续在帕西瓦尔的窥视下过着每一天。直到他们在楼道里相遇，互道了姓名，帕西瓦尔这才知道这个像小鹿一般的男子名叫纽特。当纽特提到墙上的窟窿时，帕西瓦尔有一些慌乱。  
“原来隔壁换人了啊。”纽特抓了抓头发，露出他堪称标志的人畜无害的笑容，“是这样，那个窟窿困扰我挺久的了，但我每次想补，原来的邻居就会臭骂我一顿，不过现在好了，你看起来好说话多了。”  
帕西瓦尔不好拒绝，就这样填补窟窿的事项便被提上日程。这让他有些惋惜，从洞中窥视纽特已经成为他每天必做的事，甚至有些上瘾，现在只能在窟窿补上之前再多看几次，以后就再也见不到了。  
帕西瓦尔在焦灼中等到了晚上，他蹑手蹑脚地走到墙边就要揭开墙上的纸时，纽特的声音从隔壁传来：“格雷夫斯先生你在吗？”  
帕西瓦尔吓了一跳，他向后退了退：“我在。”他故作镇静地回答，“叫我帕西瓦尔或者帕西就行，有什么事吗？”  
“不……就是想随便聊聊天，一个人太憋闷了。”纽特有些窘迫，“打扰你了吗？”  
“不不不，没有。”帕西瓦尔随手把封住洞口的纸揭下，正好能看到纽特的脸，“想聊些什么？”  
“呃……”纽特想了半天都不知道说什么话题，就随口一问，“你有女朋友吗？”  
“没有，住在这里的人能有的可没几个吧。”无奈的笑了笑。  
“嗯，你说的对。”  
“其实，来到这里以后，”帕西瓦尔咽了口唾液，“我有一个很在意的人。”  
“是谁？”  
帕西瓦尔看着纽特扯了扯嘴角，才讲在脑子里翻滚的话说出：“是你。”  
纽特听完愣住了，他慌慌张张的从地上爬起：“时候不早了，我先睡了，晚安。”  
他迅速关灯钻进被窝。  
“晚安。”他又说了一遍。  
帕西瓦尔看着黑黢黢的洞口无比的失落，他不知重新贴了回去也躺回了床上，他盯着房顶一块就要脱落的墙皮陷入沉思，他觉得自己该搬家了。  
睡到半夜，帕西瓦尔被不断砸到脸上的东西弄醒了，他随手一摸才发现是纸团。  
“帕、帕西瓦尔。”  
纽特的声音从洞口的方向传来，那里透着亮光，只一扭头就看到他通红的脸。  
“有什么事吗？”帕西瓦尔的心跳开始加速，他觉得自己现在就像是在偷情。  
“你有跟男人做爱过吗？”纽特问的很直接了当。  
“没有，但我可以试试。”帕西瓦尔的呼吸开始加重，他感觉自己终日想的那些事要成真了，“要我过去吗？”  
“不！”纽特坚定的拒绝了，“能……能不能就在这里，用这个洞……”他的声音越说越小，“我……我不知道该怎么面对你。”  
帕西瓦尔妥协了，他走过去：“你想好了吗？”  
纽特没有说话只是点头，他的脸红得就像熟透的苹果，让人想咬上一口。  
帕西瓦尔想了又想，最后还是掏出自己的阴茎伸过那个洞口，他有些紧张，想做和做，终究还是有点差距。  
纽特没有像他那样窘迫，反而凑近了去看，他呼出的热气打在那根微微颤动的阴茎上，本来还有些软的阴茎突然抬起头来，正顶在他的唇上，帕西瓦尔感受到了那份柔软，无法抑制的兴奋让他的阴茎更加昂起头来。纽特没想到那根阴茎还会继续变化，他吓了一跳，微微向后退去，但很快又凑了上去对着阴茎咽了咽口水，随即他张开嘴含住龟头的顶端伸出舌头轻舔，他的舌头在铃口处缓缓地画着圈，他能感受到帕西瓦尔因为他的动作在颤栗，他明白这里是对方的敏感点，便愈发卖力。他很快含住整个龟头，舌头灵活的在上面舔弄，铃口不断分泌出的透明液体，又被悉数舔净。  
帕西瓦尔不满足于这样的舔弄，他用因为情欲而变的沙哑的声音命令纽特：“含住，整根都含住。”  
纽特顺从的含住阴茎吞吐起来，温热、湿润的口腔包裹住帕西瓦尔的整个阴茎，帕西瓦尔的嘴中发出舒爽的呻吟声，他从没想过口交是这样舒服的事，他可能要上瘾了。  
纽特在帮对方口交的同时也解开了自己的裤链，开始套弄微微抬起头的阴茎，他没想到只是帮对方口交自己的身体就会起反应，随着帕西瓦尔的阴茎在他口腔内逐渐涨大，他身下的欲望也随之高涨，他想要这根正在操弄自己口腔的粗大阴茎去侵犯他的后穴，他握住自己阴茎的手更加用劲了。  
帕西瓦尔在纽特温热湿润的嘴中射了，浓厚的精液灌满他的口腔，甚至来不及吞咽，满溢的精液就从他嘴角流出。这突然的冲击让纽特也射了出来，淡蓝色壁纸上附着了他的精液。  
纽特脑子有些晕晕乎乎的，想都没想就用手指把口中流出的精液擦走，再次舔舐进肚。他下腹的情欲被点燃，迅速地脱下裤子拉过桌子将上半身趴在上面，又伸出手扶住帕西瓦尔刚射完精有些疲软的阴茎对上自己的穴口，慢慢下压。铃口冒出的液体成为最好的润滑液，硕大的龟头逐渐顶进穴口。异物的突入让纽特有些不适，但胀痛中又带着一丝快感，让他欲罢不能。  
“哈啊……”纽特发出一声带着情欲的喘息，帕西瓦尔的阴茎只是进去了一点点就仿佛抽干了他全部的体力，如果他不是趴在桌子上，他的腿几乎要无力的跪在地上。  
阴茎在纽特的努力下逐渐进入他的体内，只是刚刚将龟头吞下，他立刻停止了动作，他需要缓一缓再继续。  
但帕西瓦尔等不及了，只是进入这一点点让还未进去的部分更显空虚。他稍稍往后退了退，本来进去的龟头被带出了一点点，这让纽特发出不满的呜咽声，随后帕西瓦尔又猛地挺进，阴囊撞击在墙壁上，发出轻微的拍击声，插入穴口的阴茎比刚才进去了更多。  
“唔嗯！”纽特发出了一声呻吟，那一下撞上了他的敏感点，酥麻的快感侵袭着他的全身，他感觉自己的汗毛全炸开了，他的臀部不自觉的翘起去迎合阴茎的进入。  
帕西瓦尔顺应着对方又如此插弄了几次，更多的爱液从纽特的后穴处流出，他身前的阴茎遗出点点精液，随着身体的晃动甩在地上。纽特已经不满足于这一点点的插入，他想获得更多，他随着帕西瓦尔抽插的频率，逐渐向墙壁靠拢，一直贴到墙面，冰冷的表面让他哆嗦了一下，后穴跟着收缩，紧致的肠壁紧紧包裹住阴茎，勾勒出阴茎的形状。  
帕西瓦尔舒爽地呻吟了一声，他感觉自己的阴茎已经最大限度的插入到纽特的体内，他觉得是时候了，他的身体开始大幅度地摆动，抽插得比之前更加猛烈，每一次挺入都让纽特颤抖。  
“哈啊，慢、慢点，太激烈了！”  
纽特被操弄得不行，他迅速求饶，然而他带着情欲的声音，成为帕西瓦尔最好的催情剂，他更卖力了，一下下的，每一次都插入最深处。被如此操弄的纽特发出诱人的浪叫，他的身体变得滚烫，他的后穴在叫嚣着想要更多，他体内的最深处想要更多的欢愉，体内的阴茎每一次的抽离都会被他的肠壁紧紧包裹，不想其离去。  
纽特从未有过如此的感觉，快感如电流般从他们的交合处涌遍全身，他仰起头几乎要尖叫起来，身前的阴茎被这份快感刺激得射出浓稠的精液，他的肠壁因为高潮不断收缩，像是要榨取帕西瓦尔的精液，也的确是如此，在肠壁持续不断地挤压下，他很快缴械投降，大量的精液射进纽特的体内，但这远远不够，帕西瓦尔还有更充足的精力，即使刚刚射完，他还在对方体内抽动，牵带着内里的精液从穴口流出，滴滴答答地落在地板上。  
纽特在帕西瓦尔猛烈的操弄下不断高潮，他的求饶很快变成了哼哼，嗯嗯啊啊的声音黏黏糊糊的在每一次深入时发出，他整个人因为情欲变得火热，他的皮肤变得通红，身上的雀斑几乎要被隐去，他的腿蜷缩起来，愈发使不上力，他几乎要从桌子上滑到地上，身上的支撑仿佛只有插在体内的阴茎。所有的主导权都交给了帕西瓦尔，他每一次的挺入都碾压过纽特最敏感的点，粗大的阴茎在他体内搅动发出淫靡的水声，肠壁分泌出的爱液与体内的精液从他们的交合处流出，打湿了纽特的股间顺着他的阴囊和大腿向下流去，又随着他每一次的迎合沾在墙纸上。  
纽特身前的阴茎在高潮中射了又射，他的意识早就飞到九霄云外，他的嘴中只会随着每次的操弄发出无意识的呻吟，他无力的趴在桌子上任由帕西瓦尔的阴茎在他体内肆意进出，他身前的阴茎随着每一次的进入在摇晃着，点点精液甩在地上，与之前的汇合，融为一体。  
帕西瓦尔感受到了自己的极限，他再次高潮射精后没有继续抽插，他的阴茎有些疲软，从纽特的穴口滑出，大量的精液随着阴茎的离去向外涌出，流到地板上。纽特在持续的高潮中失了神，他趴在桌上哼哼着，仿佛是初生的小动物，他的身体轻颤着，身下的穴口因为持续的操弄有些松弛、红肿，一张一合的，好像还在等待阴茎的插入。  
帕西瓦尔伸出手想要把自己的精液掏干净，他的两根手指不过是刚伸进去搅动几下，纽特就又有了反应，他扭着屁股，想要求欢的样子让帕西瓦尔失笑。  
“没人想得到你被操开后会是这样的人吧。”  
此时的纽特敏感的不行，体内的手指只是随便搅弄了几下，他又再次高潮了，身前的阴茎射出薄淡的精液。帕西瓦尔用手又让纽特射了几次便停了手，他觉得以后还有的是机会，没必要现在玩太过。  
关于那个洞，纽特和帕西瓦尔都决定不去补了，甚至揭下了贴在墙上的纸，每一晚，那个孔洞总能给他们带来不一样的愉悦感。


End file.
